Igneous
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: Natsu spots a dragon in the sky and the original Team Natsu go to find it. Natsu is in love with Lucy and she had no idea. Secrets about the dragons are revealed and familiar faces are behind the whole thing. Who are they and why?


The morning of the 7th of July in Magnolia was truly a beautiful sight to see. The burning sun slowly emerged from the far away hills and shone down to warm the villagers below. The light bounced playfully off of the cobalt water and the breeze forced the rainbow cherry blossoms to dance and sway in time with the singing birds. There were no fluffy, white clouds to coat the pale blue sky. This was surely going to be a quiet morning for Lucy Heartfilia. Not even a year ago, Lucy had run away from home and wandered around the kingdom of Fiore and join her dream guild, Fairy Tail. 3 days after running away, she came across Natsu Dragneel and his friend, Happy and they helped her escape from a pirate named Bora. Coincidentially, they were members of Fairy Tail so they took her there. Once she was a member, Natsu and Lucy formed a close bond and the three wizards became very close.

This is where we begin...

Lucy woke to the sound of the birds perched on the windowsill. She smiled, sat up, stretched and walked over to her bathroom to take a bath. She turned the tap on and let the almost boiling liquid fill up the bathtub. She sat down in her bath and laid back as the soapy water soaked her pale skin and relaxed her muscles.  
Everything was quiet and peaceful, not a care to be had in the world. Soon enough, she started to doze off and she closed her chocolate brown eyes...

"LUCY!"

CRASH! SPLASH!

Now Lucy's morning was oficially ruined. Who had burst into her home and climbed top of her whilst she was in the bath and hadn't thought about where she  
was and what situation he had put them in? Why Natsu Dragneel of course. He had made the bathwater even hotter. Lucy's body froze and her face stained a  
brilliant, vibrant red.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL?!" She shouted as she shoved Natsu onto the bathroom floor, causing him to hit his head in the fall. She quickly grabbed a towel and  
wrapped it around her. Natsu continued to stare at her. Lucy noticed and went a darker shade of red.

"So, W-what d-do you w-want?" Lucy stuttered. Natsu gave her a suspicious look. He then smiled widely and begun to tell her about the most wonderous event  
that occured the very same sunrise.

"I was sitting at the bar in the guild, drinking fire whiskey and I was waiting for you to come. I got impatient so I went to visit you. That's when I saw it. I SAW A  
FRIGGIN' DRAGON LUCE! A DRAGON!" He couldn't hold the excitment in.

"Oh My God! That could've been Igneel!" She asked with great interest. Natsu nodded

"Exactly! That's why I came here. I want you to meet him. I'm going to follow it and I want you and Happy to come with me!" Natsu smiled. Lucy was unsure about how to respond to his request. He wanted her to meet his foster father before anyone else. She couldn't turn him down, not after all the time he's been waiting for him to return.

"Okay. I'll go with you."

"Yay! I'm all fired up!" He pumped his fist in the air. Lucy facepalmed but then she remembered her neighbours and panicked.

"Shhhh! You'll wake my neighbours! By the way, do you know which way he went?" Lucy whispered.

"Um... I dunno but my nose will lead us!" He said proudly. Lucy groaned. He was really that stupid that he didn't even know which direction in which the dragon  
took off.

Lucy packed some outfits and snacks aswell as her pen and paper to write more of her novel. She was also given a few bottles containing the Troia spell. Natsu  
had explained that Wendy had given it to him so he could cast the spell without Wendy having to be with him. Lucy changed into a pale pink sundress and white  
sandals. She locked her door and carried her suitcase down the stairs in the lobby. Natsu was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Happy. They were ready to  
follow the dragon.

As they walked to the train station, the three wizards were actually really quiet, so that it became awkward. Lucy strolled along peacefull while Natsu looked  
uncomfortable and flustered.

"Hey Natsu are you alright?" Happy asked slowing down to get out of Lucy's hearing range. Natsu quickly snapped out of his nervous state and and stammered.

"I-I'm F-F-ine!" Happy eyed him suspciously. He then smirked.

"You liiiiike her, don't cha?" Happy whispered, half giggling. Natsu shook his head in a violent manner.

"S-shut up Happy! I don't!"

"You so do! Your face is all red, You're stuttering and you always seem the happiest around her. If that's not liiiking her then I don't know what is."

"I don't like her. OH! She's getting ahead! Let's not talk about this now." Natsu said rushing over to Lucy while she scolded him for being too slow. Happy sighed  
with defeat.

"He so liiiikes her..." He said to himself as her flew up to the two wizards that were smiling and blushing. It was too obvious to everyone in the guild that thay liked each other, they were just too dense to figure out their feelings for one another.

"Uh Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"I have a creepy feeling that someone is watching me."

"It's probably nothing. Now let's get going!" They stepped onto the train and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

On the other side of Magnolia, Mirajane Strauss had heard the news about Natsu and Lucy and she laughed and smirked. "I love LacrimaVision..." She squealed  
as she looked through the lacrima to see Natsu and Lucy sleeping on the train, leaning against each other's shoulders, with Happy snoring on Lucy's lap. "Operation NaLu is being carried out perfectly!"

"U-e-r..." Lucy slurred as she awoke from her slumber. 'It's so warm.. Why-' She thought. She noticed how close she was to Natsu who was already awake.

"Hey sleepyhead" Lucy screamed and pushed Natsu onto the floor of the train.

"Ouch! What was that for Luce?" He whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"N-Nothing! Oh look, we're at Onibus station!" She pointed out of the window at the huge echoey station. "This sure brings back memories..."

Natsu looked at her with soft eyes and a soft smile. "Yeah..."

Happy smirked again and Natsu pushed him away playfully.

"Stupid cat... How can he read people's minds?"


End file.
